The Kokiri Are Furbified
by Doskias
Summary: Wow, this is an old one. This is a trip down memory lane to remind you how poorly I used to write. and think.


Furby Troubles

The Kokiri Chronicles  
Furby Troubles  
  
When Link went into the Deku Tree's dungeon, the Kokiri had to keep busy somehow, right? Well, now you get to see just what went on while Link was gone.  
**REVIEW WHEN DONE!! I BEG OF YOU!!!  
**

Mido stood and watched as Link walked the wooded corridor to converse with the Great Deku Tree. Though Mido acted big and bad, as if he didn't care, he felt a ping of jealousy in his heart. And as much as Mido's made fun of him, he truly did respect Link. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the village. He spit out the piece of straw he'd been chewing as he walked into his little hut.   
  
Just before Mido could lie down in his bed, he heard a shout from outside. He walked out of his hut and toward the center of town where Saria, Otan, Vertay, and Selan were standing in a circle.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Selan asked.   
  
"I have no idea," Vertay replied. "Saria, you're supposed to be smart, what do you think?"  
  
"I haven't a clue, Vertay."  
  
"All right, all right, let me through," Mido said, pushing past Saria and Otan. He stepped past them and looked at the center of attention. It was small. Smaller even than the head of the Deku Baba. It was furry, it's fur black, with neon yellow stripes. Its ears were big, like a Hylian's, but soft. It's feet, if you could call them that, were directly attached to its lower body, were also soft. It had no visible neck. No arms or hands of any kind. Its eyes were big, hazel-colored. Its mouth/beak portruded from its face.   
  
"Woah.." Mido said.   
  
"Me Latay!" The thing shouted and all the Kokiri stepped back.   
  
"Latay?" Otan asked. "That's a Kokiri name! But this... thing is surely not of this village."   
  
"Oodah!" It spat. "Me tan laktay! Nah ban sinko!"   
  
"What language is that?!" Mido asked, shocked. "Not even the Deku Scrubs speak such nonsense!"  
  
"Salanada!"   
  
"Saria, this is beginning to scare me!" Vertay said.   
  
"Don't worry Vertay. Setan, go get the Know-It-All brothers." With that, Setan was off toward the Know-It-All brothers' home.   
  
"Selento1 Cheese is yummy!"   
  
"Hey!" Mido exclaimed. "It's starting to make sense! But... What is cheese?"   
  
"It's a food the Hylians eat," Saria commented. "They make it from milk."   
  
"I wasn't asking you Saria!" Mido shouted, but regretted it. He was always trying to win her affection, but this wasn't the way to go about it. "Sorry.. I.. I didn't mean to yell.."   
  
"Did someone call for us?" The first of the three brothers asked as he walked up, with his brothers and Setan.   
  
"What's the trouble?" The second one asked.   
  
Mido stepped past the creature. "This thing..." he pointed to it. "It just sort of came here.. It's been talking gibberish... What do you guys make of it?"   
  
"Well...." the third one began. "I'm stumped."   
  
"Me is Furby!" it shouted.   
  
"I take it that it's called a Furby," the first one said.   
  
"Well... other than that.. I got nothing," the second one commented.   
  
"Thanks.. brothers.. You've been no help at all.." Mido grumbled. With that, they left. "Well... the rest of you can leave, I'll take care of the... Furby.." They all left, Saria last. Mido grinned. He grabbed up the Furby and walked over to Link's treehouse. He climbed the ladder and walked into his hut. He set the Furby down on the small stump in the floor. He snickered and walked out.   
  
A few hours later, Link climbed up the ladder to his house. He stepped in and set his sword and shield down on his bed. He brushed off his tunic, as it had gotten very dirty in his journey in the Deku Tree. He wanted to sleep the night, then he would head to Hyrule Castle.   
  
"Whoopee!"  
  
Link turned to see the Furby on the stump. He cocked his head sideways and looked at it. It continued ranting until Link got annoyed. He walked back toward his bed and grabbed the Kokiri Sword..... 


End file.
